Wild Ones
by wannabewriter7891
Summary: Hanae was just an ordinary airbender in an ordinary world, until Avatar Korra moved to Republic City to learn her final element. But it's never as easy as it seems with new friends and new foes, danger at every turn. And all Hanae wanted to do was earn her tattoos. Mostly cannon with OCx?
1. Chapter 1

My mother once said that our destinies are always changing, and I suppose thats true as each choice we make has an impact on the future and who we will grow to be. But whether she actually said so or not, i'm not really sure. I haven't seen her since I was a few weeks old and my dad's stories aren't exactly the most reliable. But I always thought I knew who I would be, at least until Korra came to live with us.

I suppose for most of my life, or at least from when I was 2 years old, Tenzin has been my make shift parent. He was my teacher, in more ways then just bending; and now at the age of 15 all I wanted to be was like Tenzin. I was close to becoming a master and though I already had the skills I suspected Tenzin wanted to wait for my 16th birthday which was only 4 weeks away.

In a way I was his first daughter, I was born and had started learning air bending before all of my cousins, though if Tenzin was my father than they were my little sisters and brother. Though at times like this I almost with they weren't.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" the constant sound of Ikki and Meelo's voices was enough to give anyone a headache, and the journey from republic city to the Southern Water Tribe had been long and tiring. Thankfully Jinora was past that stage and now shared looks of exasperation with me instead.

So it's no surprise that we were all relieved when Tenzin finally announced that we had arrived, and the young airbenders leapt from Oogi with relief.

"Grangran! It's so good to see you!" I was excited to see my grandmother, Katara, a well known and respected water bender. I always beamed when family friends said that I looked like her, just younger and without the hair loops. I had her face, blue eyes and I even wore my long brown hair in a braid, just like she had when she was young.

"Oh my, Hanae! Look how much you've grown, I've mi-" Yet as usual my time in the spotlight is short lived and Jinora interrupted. "Grangran I've been reading about you're adventures with Grandpa Aang and I wanted to know"

Funnily enough Ikki interrupts Jinora and she doesn't seem to appreciate the irony.

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh? Wouldn't it?"

Gosh that girl can talk, and realising I'm no longer going to be able to talk to gran gran in piece I turn around to take in the terrain of my old home. Though I have to admit it doesn't look any different from my other visits. I now notice another person has joined us, and I can tell by the high tail her brown hair is in and her Parker that its avatar Korra.

I embarrassedly have to admit that when I was younger I disliked her, and with my child mind I had blamed her for never knowing Aang. Thankfully Korra didn't hold it against me now that we had matured. Even considered her to be my friend, my only friend as I didn't attend school in the city. And as she had never left the compound, I was the only friend she had.

Whilst Tenzin was helping Pema down from the bison I walked over to her.

"Hi Korra!" I greeted her, "Congrats on passing your fire bending test."

"Thanks Hanae, I'm so excited to finally start air bending, and it'll be nice having someone my own age around." Realising that no one had explained the situation to her I opened my mouth to tell her that we were not staying in the South pole for long, but she quickly ran off to greet tenzin.

"Korra? Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar." Korra stood up a bit straighter, accepting Tenzin's praise. Her smile doesn't last long as Tenzin states that we are only here from a short visit and she isn't going to begin her training. I have to admit that I was also disappointed that I wouldn't get to train with Korra or develop a proper friendship.

Seeing that Korra was becoming upset Grangran offered us some refreshments and escorted us inside.

Understandably Korra wasn't giving up her chance to learn air bending and began to give Tenzin the third degree.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now." It was true that a new group had started to cause trouble within the city, and as a member of the council Tenzin couldn't just abandon Republic City.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way." Tenzin sighed.

"Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! Its perfect!" Korra looked so happy as she discovered the solution but Tenzin quickly shut it down. There was no way he was going to let Korra come with us back to the city.

She quickly left the table, probably going to let off some steam. As the rest of the table left I seized my opportunity to talk to Grangran.

"What's wrong dear?" I did love how grangran knew me so well and was always happy to listen to my woes.

"Well, I was just wondering if you've heard from Bumi lately, he hasn't sent me a letter since before my last birthday and I thought he might have spoken to you."

Her eyes softened and she gave me a sad smile, "You know how hard things are for him, and he has been very busy in the United Forces," seeing my reaction she quickly added "But I'm sure you'll hear from him for your birthday, you know he never forgets."

I could see that she was trying to reassure me, Grangran had always been a very kind and caring person, and she was very protective over her family. And I hated to upset her when she tried so hard to make me happy.

"I'm sure you're right, it's hard a hard life in the UF, there might even be a letter waiting when I get home." She embraced me in a tight hug then shooed my off to bed to get some rest. But all I could think about in the room I shared with Ikki and Jinora was that she was wrong.

It was early the next morning that we climbed atop Oogi and waved goodbye. It seemed silly to travel such a long distance for such a short trip, but I did love to see grangran, and her stewed sea prunes.

Yet again I was forced to endure my cousins antics on the way home and I was extremely relived to finally be received by the acolytes on air temple island, and get to my own room, even though the mattress was thin and uncomfortable.

It was only a few hours later that the telephone rang and I could hear tenzin's voice getting louder and tenser.

"What do mean she's here?… What?" Tenzin quieted to listen to the person on the other side "Fine I'll be there soon." The ear piece was forcefully slammed down.

I cautiously entered the room, "Tenzin is everything ok?"

He looked tired and angry all at the same time, and I tried to think of what could have possibly gone wrong in the short time we had been away.

"I have to go into town to the police station, you may come if you promise to behave." Tenzin was my idol and he had become accustomed to having me as his shadow. I had even told him that once I was experienced enough I wanted to take over his position on the council. He encouraged me to follow him and deemed it a reasonable path for me, atlas more reasonable the Ikki's dreams of being a Rabaroo trainer or Meelo's goal of becoming the leader of a powerful army.

We caught the fairy into town, with little conversation between the two of us. I admired Aang's statue from the boat. Republic City was his dream, and now Tenzin was working to uphold his legacy, my legacy.

To say I was surprised to see Korra at the station was an understatement, but I was happy that I would be able to spend more time with her, once she and Tenzin stopped arguing at least.

I stayed quiet the whole trip home as Korra watched the city. She was telling me about her adventure in the city and the encounter with on to the Triads, a dangerous gang. I tried not to show it in my expression but I was jealous, she had only been here a few hours but had already experienced more of the city than I had.

Korra received a warm welcome from the others back home as Ikki asked excitedly "Are you coming to live with us on the island?" but was disappointed with korra's answer, "No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now."

I have to admit that I wanted her to stay, to finally have a friend I wasn't related to and to train with someone my own age.

"Wait," Tenzin speaks up drawing the attention of all of us, though he is addressing Korra, "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off you're training in order to uphold his legacy, but you _are_ his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

I takes a moment for us to comprehend what Tenzin is saying before the celebration begins. Then all of a sudden Ikki and Jinora a squealing, Korra is thanking him with a grin on her face and I feel myself smile and we gather in a tight group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

We had gathered around the table for breakfast, having promised Pema that we would eat a full, healthy breakfast before Korra began her training. My plate was piled with berries and nuts as I avoided the papaya on of the acolytes gad offered me. It was peaceful enough as Ikki and Jinora bickered over something trivial and Meelo clanged his cutlery on the table to get his mothers attention. Korra's voice rang out above them as she excitedly recounted the last pro-bending match from the newspaper.

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout! What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?" It was clear that Korra was eager to see more of the city and didn't realise that Tenzin had other plans.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." I had to agree with Tenzin on this one, non of those benders were masters, only using showy techniques to best their opponents. I'd say that in my short life I'd learnt more about being then most of them combined. And though it was their fault I did resent that airbender could not be represented within the game.

"Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Sensing that an argument was about to start I left to put my plate in the sink. So far having Korra here is not like I imagined. I had thought that being the only teenagers on the island we would bond over things like bending and training, and other girly things that neither of us had been able to experience before. Instead she mostly tried to disobey Tenzin and follow pro-bending.

I was out at the training area as the others approached and I could already hear Ikki shouting "Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" as they came into view. Jinora quickly explained how the old airbender device worked and Korra proceeded to get her butt kicked by spinning gates.

"Perhaps a demonstration would help, Hanae why don't you show Korra how it is done" Tenzin suggested but Korra was already too frustrated with the exercise and walked away.

Thinking it best to give her some time I approached her later in the evening in the courtyard where she was talking to her polar bear dog.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Naga?"

"I'm sure you'll learn Korra, you've only had one try and you can't expect to be a master already." I answered, trying to reassure her, but I could tell by the look on her face that my words weren't helping.

"Well it's easy for you to say, you've been doing this your whole life and I can't even create a draft,"

"If you like we could practice together, I'm not a master myself but I could give you some pointers." I offered in an attempt to please her, to show her that I wanted to be her friend and help her. But before she responded we heard another voice coming from the guards area.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"

Distracted by the radio announcer Korra scales the building to listen from the roof. Following her I push my arms down to propel myself onto the roof, landing silently beside her.

"Korra, Tenzin said that you're not-" but she cuts me off with a 'shush' so she can hear the match better. The game seems to go on forever but korra is emerged. that is until

"The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-" and the radio cuts out, ending the play by play of the match. I'm quietly relived that its finish a least until I hear Tenzin's voice.

"Hanae, Korra, come down here please." He sounds annoyed and I have to avert my eyes to my shoes to avoid his hard stare. "I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Yet somehow Korra has the gall to respond, "But it's their radio. And technically, you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one."

"You... You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't you, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Korra rolls her eyes but takes the opportunity to leave.

"And Hanae I'm so disappointed that you would encourage Korra to go behind my back and disrespect my wishes."

"I'm sorry Tenzin, I did try to tell her but" I try to explain but Tenzin has already had enough.

"Just go to your room, we can talk about this tomorrow."

Though tomorrow doesn't end up being that different from the day before. I normally enjoy mediation as not only is it relaxing but it forces the others to be quite as well, even though Meelo prefers to sleep.

Still Korra can't grasp the concept and leaves. As I stay in my posture I think that maybe I was wrong to assume that Korra and I would be close friends, we don't seem to share the same interests as I don't care for pro-bending and she becomes easily frustrated with airbending. in fact it almost seems like she doesn't need me as a friend at all. My cousins have been latched onto her since she arrived and she has nit sought me out herself or initiated any of our conversations that a few and far between.

Later that night after dinner I knocked on Korra's door to find her half hanging out the window.

"Korra what are you doing!" I exclaim as I rush to pull her back inside.

"I'm going to see a pro-bending match, and you're not stopping me," she responds defiantly before her eyes widen as if just having thought of something, "you should come with me!"

"What?" I bulk at the idea, but quickly wonder that making more of an effort to bond with Korra could help our friendship, still, "I can't, I would be too recognisable." It's true that airbending student attire is not the latest trend, and even then the colours of my other clothes practically scream air nomad.

"Hear you can borrow some of my clothes, quickly" she throws the tunic and pants at me and I change before slipping into a pair of brown boots. Despite not liking pro-bending I become excited to leave the island and do something adventurous.

We quietly scale down the side of the island into the bay and Korra uses waterbending to push us easily through the water, drying us off at the arena within a few minutes. We only make it a few steps inside before we are confronted by a mean sounding man

"Hey, what're you doin' in my gym?" He almost seems to growl and before I can blurt out that we disobeyed our guardian and snuck in here with paying for tickets, Korra comes up with her own lame excuse.

"Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and we got lost." But he's not foolish enough to buy her story and decides to report us to security.

"There you girls are! I've been looking everywhere for you! It's all right Toza, they're with me," Somehow a boy had over heard our conversation and stepped in on our behalf. He looked to be around our age and judging by his uniform, he was a pro-bender.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Korra says trying to convince the man, and I decide to step back and let them do the talking

"So, you see, we're together."

"Well, not _together_ together, more like friends."

"Right, friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply."

"Oh, you implied it." Though the conversation has become awkward it's enough for 'Toza' to loose interest and the boy escorts us back to his dressing room and introduces himself as Bolin.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?" Bolin boasts and Korra's eyes become wide with excitement as she finally lays eyes on the arena. However it just reminds me that we came all this way to watch a silly game. If Bolin noticed my expression he didn't let it bother him, instead focusing on Korra.

Behind us I hear the sound of the door as two other boys enter, and though korra is too engrossed in the arena I turn to watch them.

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your _crazy_ fangirls in here before the matches. Get them out of here" I have to say that I'm slightly annoyed that he just presumes I'm a fan of this amateur bending show, but have to agree that Korra and I should be going.

Unfortunately Bolin and Korra don't have the same mindset and he introduces us to his brother Mako, causing Korra to start gushing. It seems strange that the avatar would be so excited to meet some small fry pro-bender, when in a few years she would be spending most of her time with well known world leaders.

Mako however, doesn't recognise her or care, and instead prepares for the match.

"Korra come on, we should be getting back. By now someone has noticed we're gone and we'll be in trouble"

"Oh no I'm sure you guys could stay a bit longer, not to brag but this won't take us long." Olin interrupts and I cant help but shoot him a dirty look.

"Lighten up Hanae, we haven't been gone that long." And as Korra has decided to stay I too am stuck watching the game. I barely pay attention enough to determine if what Bolin said about his team is true, but all the players look like they've never bothered to learn anything beyond beginners techniques.

Yet the 'fire ferrets' win and Bolin comes back to the dressing room quite pleased with himself.

"Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

"What did I think? What did I _think_? That was _amazing!"_ I don't know how Korra can be impressed by that but she is still hyped up about the game. Thankfully I don't have to answer the same question due to a tiff between Mako and the other team member. Typical that they'd be such diva's.

Somehow Korra can't tell that Mako is in abad mood and adds, "You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!"

"Oh, you're still here?" Wow what a jerk, the nerve of this guy is astounding.

Korra's response brings a small in to my face, "Oh, you're still a jerk?" and Bolin makes an appreciative sound. Korra continues to babble about this stupid sport and Bolin offers to show her some moves. Ah! As if some small time bender could teach the avatar about earth bending.

"I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out. Is your sister a bender too?" Bolin asks and I don't correct him, better that no one knows who we are and we just go home. Besides I can see how he thought we were siblings, we both have blue eyes and darker skin tones which are so obviously water tribe.

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender." and Korra just can't help herself as she acts all smug about confusing Bolin

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume. 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring ... with your Water Tribe getup ... that you are ... a Water Tribe ... gal." He tries to back track and I have to admit it is slightly amusing.

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender."

"Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." This boy must be as dumb as rocks as he raises his hand to his chin as if it is a big mystery.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." At least Mako is a bit quicker then his brother.

"Well, you're not wrong about that." I have to add and earn myself a sharp glare.

Soon the roles are reversed and Bolin gushes about meeting the avatar. If I thought we could leave after the match I was sadly mistaken as Bolin dragged Korra down to the gym and they work on some combo shots that would never come in handy in a real situation.

Whilst they do their earth stuff, Mako addresses me, "I din't know the avatar had a sister," I can tell he's trying to make conversation but he was so rude before that I'm not interested interlacing to him.

"She doesn't," is my curt reply and it works as Mako huffs and turns to face the other two. Once Korra has the move down, he decides it time to turn in and I couldn't agree more.

"Please Korra I want to go home. It's late and you know we have training tomorrow." I try to convince her but once again Bolin interrupts.

"What are you training for? Ooh is it something exciting? Can I come?"

Korra lets out a laugh, "No it's really boring, just airbending training"

The two brothers now turn to me with a new interest in their eyes.

"Wow I can't believe it, a real airbender!" Bolin exclaims, "You're like an endangered species! What was your grandfather like? Did he teach you any cool moves?"

He is such an idiot, "No of course not, he died before I was born boulder head." I turn to Korra, "We are going now"

The next day Korra is in a bad mood, it's not even lunch time when she destroys the training area and fights with Tenzin.

"It's not your fault Tenzin, you're a great teacher and airbending master. Korra is just distracted." I try to console him.

"I don't know what wrong with her, none of you ever caused this much frustration." Tenzin looks tired, and I suspect that he is worried he will fail Aang's legacy and not live up as an airbending master.

"Maybe it'll just take some time, after all Korra's been airbending for thousands of years, skill like that just doesn't go away."

Tenzin turns to me with a small smile on his lips, "When did you become so wise Hanae, all grown up."

"I know, where does the time go?" I joke, "Let me talk to her, I'm sure this will work out."

I find Korra sneaking off again and quickly chase after her, but she mistakes this as me wanting to go with her and somehow I find myself at the Arena trying to persuade her to not volunteer as the third play for the fire ferrets.

"Korra don't be ridiculous, you're the avatar and avatars don't play silly little games. You're supposed to be learning airbending, real bending."

"Hey, you can't talk about-" Mako started, irritated with my comment but Korra spoke over the top of him.

"You're not my babysitter Hanae, you can't tell what I can and can't do. You're just like Tenzin!"

"Why because we can aired and you can't?" I was becoming angry at this point, and normally I was able to keep my cool, but she just kept riling me up.

"Whatever, air is a stupid element anyway, it's useless and I don't need it! And I don't need you!"

"Fine, I'm leaving, good luck trying to be the avatar with these to dunderheads by your side."

I practically stomped al the way home, just in time to find Tenzin looking for Korra.

"Hanae have you seen Korra around? I need to talk to her." When he asked I didn't real bad ratting her out.

"Yeah she's at the pro-ending arena, she joined one of the teams."

"What? How? Arg!" Tenzin's face went red and I for one was glad that Korra was going to get what she deserved.h2


End file.
